Rurouni Battousai
by lolClaidi
Summary: Spiderman: RK Style kinda. Kenshin is a geek while Kaoru is a popular person. People, however, don't know that Kenshin is the well known hero of Tokyo, Rurouni Battousai.
1. Chapter One

**RUROUNI BATTOUSAI**

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I do not own any _Rurouni Kenshin _characters, whatsoever, nor do I own _Spiderman_.

**SUMMARY: **Himura Kenshin is a geek, a nerd. Kamiya Kaoru is a popular, well-liked person. What people do not know, though, is that Kenshin is the well-known hero of Tokyo, Rurouni Battousai.

**A/N: **Well, this is _Spiderman, _Rurouni Kenshin style. I've altered a few things, however. For one, Kenshin will not acquire the strength and other things of a spider, obviously. He will not be bitten by anything to get this strength also. He will have just trained and never told anyone about it. He will not have a family member die also. Hmm…that may be all I'm basically changing. Yeah, yeah, they're like major changes, but I had to fix some things so I could write it better and stuff! Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Move out of the way, Himura," someone said. I turned around to find Yukishiro Enishi. He pushed me out of the way, which resulted in me dropping all my books and falling face first to the ground. Of course, I could have dodged his push, but I must never do it. I mustn't ever show anyone of my skill.

As I went to pick up my fallen items, students all around stepped on them. I sighed. Here goes another day of taking forever picking up my items. As I reached for my biology text book, a pale hand picked it up before me and handed it to me. I looked up at the person, finding Kamiya Kaoru smiling softly at me.

"Here. Sorry about Enishi's behavior," she whispered to me. I grabbed my text book from her hand, a small blush forming on my face.

"Come on, Kaoru. Why are you helping the geek?" Enishi said, grabbing Kaoru's arm and dragging her away.

I looked at the pair walking away, well, I looked at Kaoru anyways. She was my neighbor and had helped me at times. I had a full blown crush on her. She was the nicest out of her group, which consisted of the jocks and cheerleaders.

"Hey, Kenshin," I heard behind me. I turned around to find my best and only friend, Sanosuke.

"Hey, Sano," I greeted, a smile on my face.

"I saw you staring at Kamiya. What do you see in the raccoon? Why the face? I'm just kidding. Kamiya is pretty nice," Sanosuke said. I raised an eye brow at him. He laughed.

"Come on, school's out. Hurry, I wanna go out and eat something," he said.

"Yeah. yeah. As soon I put my books away. Oh, I have to stop down at the Tokyo Times. I need to give Saitou my pictures," I told him.

"Can't believe you actually are still a photographer for that paper; Saitou is such a pain in the rear," Sanosuke said.

"Yes, but it pays well enough," I argued. Sanosuke snorted at that.

"Come on then. You'd better be quick, my stomach is begging for food," Sanosuke said. I laughed at him.

……………………

"Nice pictures," Saitou said with his cold voice. Sano and I had reached Tokyo Times and I was giving Saitou recent pictures that I had taken for the paper.

"Thank you, sir," I thanked, bowing slightly.

"Now get out of my sight. I'll be waiting for more pictures of the menace Battousai," Saitou said. Saitou always did hate Battousai, though I have no idea why. I walked out of his office.

I chuckled to myself quietly. If Saitou knew that one of his photographers actually was Battousai, I wonder what he would do; what an irony!

I walked out of the building towards Sano's BMW.

…………………………

"You eat like you have never eaten before or something, Sano," I chuckled. Sano was too busy to answer because he was stuffing his face with the McDonald's Big Mac, large fries, and a super size soda he ordered to wash it all down with. After finishing chewing, and taking a long drink, he started talking.

"Well, school lunch sucks anyways (a/n: yeah, and fast food places are _not _healthy. Aha ha. Then why put one here? B/c that's all I can think of anything right now)," he answered. Right then, the door opened and in came the jocks and cheerleaders; with Kaoru of course.

I sighed to myself. They seated themselves at the table next to Sano and me.

The jocks talked _very _loudly and the cheerleaders talked _very _high-pitched _and_ loudly. I couldn't decipher any voices as Kaoru's, so I assumed that she hadn't spoken yet.

After about five minutes of sitting beside them, Sano and I couldn't stand their mindless chatter any longer. We both silently agreed to leave. As I passed their table, a jock stuck his leg out in front of me.

Because I took such care to not look at any place near their table, I was taken off guard. As soon as I had tripped over the leg, I grabbed the person's arm with both hands. As I fell to my knees, I threw the person onto the floor and he landed with a loud thud.

All was quiet.

"Wow, Kenshin! That was incredible! How did you do that?" Sanosuke exclaimed in awe. I looked at him with a bewildered expression. This was bad. I was not to ever do anything like that with my known identity in public. How did I manage to forget that? I looked back at the table.

"What a freak. Can't believe he did that to Enishi," someone sneered. All the jocks and cheerleaders gave me a frightened look. I locked eyes with Kaoru and her eyes showed disbelief.

I stared at them all with wide eyes; Sano and I quickly left.

……………………………

"How did you do that? Where did you get the strength to do that? I don't see any muscles on your thin frame!" Sanosuke rambled on with extreme excitement and awe.

I shook my head at him.

"Uh…" I began.

"You are going to have to teach me! Man, you taught Enishi a lesson today!" Sanosuke interrupted. I sweat dropped at him. It was so like him to be in awe at these things.

"Well, we're at your apartment," I pointed out.

"Heh. You're right. Come on. I think my dad was gonna visit," Sanosuke said, getting out of his car, and walking towards his apartment. I followed suit, walking as silent as the night itself.

We got to the door of his apartment and he opened the door.

"Hello boys," Sanosuke's father greeted as we stepped inside.

**A/N: **Don't you wonder who Sano's dad is? Aha ha. And no, it is _not _Sagara Souzou. I'll give you a HUGE hint: one of Kenshin's most terrible person Kenshin had to fight! If you get it right, I'll give you a BIG pat on the back (somehow):D Actually, nothing bad is going to happen. I just need to finish this chapter because I need to go somewhere like right now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Spiderman:D

**A/N: **I am SO sorry for taking such a frick long time to update! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I was way busy with stuff and then I had to like do some research of sorts on _Spider-man _(considering the fact that I've forgotten what the first movie was actually about…I think I have the main idea though…:D).

Yay! I found a beta! And she has edited the last chapter (as well as this one and future chapters), so now the last chapter sounds _way _more interesting:D I thank Short Term Memory for being my beta! I hope you guys enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hey dad," Sanosuke said as he walked through front the door.

"Hello, Mr. Shishio! How was your day?" I politely asked Sanosuke's dad.

"It was disastrous; my company may be shutting down. Other companies believe the testing my corporation is doing should be stopped and not funded anymore, but the tests we're currently running now, however, are essential," Mr. Shishio explained. Did I forget to mention that Sanosuke's father is one of the richest men in the city? He owns the Juppon Corps: a multi-billion dollar corporation that well, apparently, runs tests… tests on things that are currently unknown.

"Testing for what, may I ask?" I questioned curiously. I've always been curious about things like this.

"Not to be said, Himura," Mr. Shishio said to me, a teasing smile on his lips, "Well, boys, how was _your _day?" He asked inquiringly.

"It was so cool! Kenshin did this neat thing over at McDonald's. You should have seen it! You know Yukishiro Enishi? He tried to trip Kenshin but Kenshin like, flipped him; never knew he could do that, eh?" Sanosuke rambled excitedly. I sighed at my tall friend.

"Please, Sano. It was nothing. Let's just forget it ever happened. It was just pure luck that that happened," I told him sheepishly. Sanosuke grabbed my right arm right then.

"Look at this dad. Do you see muscles on these arms? Enishi has way more muscles than Kenshin ever will and _Kenshin _was the one to flip him," Sanosuke said, displaying my arm to his father. I sighed. He'd never let this matter go, would he?

Right then, I heard the shrill screaming of the police car alarms on the streets outside. I hesitantly backed away from the pair, slowly making my way towards the front door.

"Uh…sorry, Sano, Mr. Shishio, but I, uh, I just remembered I had to go do something!" I said quickly, not taking the time to fabricate a better, more believable excuse. I quickly left the apartment to go towards where the police cars were frantically headed.

…………………………

"If you guys take one more step, I'll kill this woman! Don't think I won't!" the man in the black mask threatened the police. He had a hostage, with a gun pointed to the hostage's head. The policeman looked at one another, silently questioning one another on what action to pursue without taking the life of the hostage or allowing the criminal to escape.

"Drop your weapons!" the man promptly ordered. When the police did not do as he had commanded, he swiftly aimed his gun at a nearby policeman and shot the man in the leg.

"Do as I say! Or promise ya that I'll kill this lil' lady here," he snapped, indicating to the hostage in his arms by jabbing his gun at her forehead while the hostage flinched in fear.

"People who use the innocent as hostages are cowards," a disembodied masculine voice said bravely. Everyone turned their heads towards the sound of the voice in the alley. The police looked relieved when they realized from whom the voice had come from.

In his traditional navy blue gi and grey hakama, Rurouni Battousai walked out of the shadows of the alley, amber eyes narrowed at the man in the mask. His fiery, blood red hair, tied in a topknot, blew fiercely in the wind.

The man in the mask just snorted at the Battousai when he finally bore his eyes upon the mysterious, yet renowned character. Really, he'd expected Battousai to be _much_ bigger, and more masculine than _this_. The Battousai looked like a mere child. In the pictures he'd seen of Battousai, he didn't even look _this _puny. _Pfft_.

"Cowards, eh?" the man said, "Let's see you turn into a coward, and run away with your tail between your legs when I defeat you, Battousai!" He roughly shoved the hostage aside and ran towards Battousai. He started shooting at the Battousai; who could dodge bullets anyway? He'd defeat the famous Battousai, without losing so much as a drop of sweat.

The man was surprised to see the Battousai disappear, and reappear in a different spot as fast as lightening, dodging every bullet that came towards him.

He saw a blur of blue and red fly past him suddenly. He turned around to get a glimpse of what just had passed him, only to find the Battousai calmly drawing his sword with narrow golden eyes, about ten feet behind him. He grinned evilly, pointing his brandished gun at the Battousai.

"At this distance, it's impossible to dodge the bullet. Die, Battousai!" the man shouted maniacally. The Battousai just coolly raised his right arm, sword pointed straight towards the heavens: "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Do Ryu Sen," Battousai whispered, dexterously swinging his sword down towards the ground, causing the ground erupt with the debris the overwhelming power of the lone attack caused. The force of the attack hit the man dead on, sending him sprawling onto his back, unconscious.

Battousai, with a stoic expression over his face, silently sheathed his sword and walked away without so much a word, blending into the shadows and disappearing, leaving the police and anyone else (which were quite a number of people) looking at his retreating form in astonishment and awe.

Battousai was amazing, and that was an understatement, a _huge_ one.

……………………………

"He is _so _amazing and _intriguing_! I wonder if Battousai has a girlfriend." Takani Megumi simpered. Kaoru could only hesitantly nod her head in agreement. She and Megumi had just seen Battousai stop the burglar that had held the lady hostage with only one attack, and a considerably powerful attack at that.

"And those_ eyes_ of his are _so _mysterious and so beautiful! And his hair, _gods_, I _love_ it! Such a beautiful hue: a fiery, blood red, it must be silky soft! I would love to run my hands through it! And he's so _hot_! That crossed shaped scar just makes him all the more dangerous and attractive. And oh my _god_, his _body_ must be _damn_ fine! Ooh… The thought of how velvety smooth, and soft his tan skin must feel like makes me shiver," Megumi raved on, a dreamy look on her face. Kaoru laughed at her friend's ridiculousness.

"I think he looked at me, Kaoru! I swear, I think I saw him land those _gorgeous_ eyes on me! I think I'm in heaven!" Megumi continued on dramatically, hand over her heart now. Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Megumi—" Kaoru began, exasperated.

"Don't deny it, Kaoru. Battousai is _way _better than Enishi. Come on, you can tell me all that you feel for Battousai as well. I mean, _I _always do," Megumi interrupted.

"Of course, you do, Megumi. I hear it every time you hear the name, see a picture, and anything else connected to Battousai," Kaoru sighed, slightly annoyed. She glanced at her watch.

"Hey, Megumi, I have to split, 'kay? My dad's expecting me to cook tonight. And if I'm lucky, I'll probably be able to catch Kenshin so he can help me cook," Kaoru said.

"Why do you even _talk _to that…that _lowly_ _nerd_?" Megumi said with disgust evident in her voice. "The insolent _nerd _who attacked your _boyfriend _today?" She sneered snidely.

"Megumi, we've been over this a hundred times already! Don't call Kenshin a nerd. He's really nice and sweet. As for the accident today, Enishi shouldn't have provoked him," Kaoru said in Kenshin's defense. Megumi snorted at that. Kaoru sighed in defeat and walked home.

She was home in about half an hour, having decided she'd rather walk home than take the crowded bus.

And fortunately, when she reached her house, she saw Kenshin down the block, his low ponytail in disarray. She waved at him and smiled.

"Kenshin! Thank god I saw you! Um…you wouldn't mind helping me with dinner tonight, would you? My dad's making me cook tonight for reasons I know not," Kaoru asked hopefully.

"Sure, Kaoru," Kenshin agreed, "Just let me put my, uh, stuff away first." She nodded and watched as he entered his house and came out of it a few minutes later.

They both walked inside Kaoru's house, heading straight for the kitchen. Kenshin gave a quick 'hello' to Kaoru's father and brother, Yahiko, when they saw them in the living room.

"Do you know what you're attempting, uh, I mean planning to make?" Kenshin asked, blushing a bit. He knew how Kaoru got when anyone said anything bad about her cooking.

"No idea! But I was just thinking now of making spaghetti. That seems simple enough, right?" she decided.

"Spaghetti it is," Kenshin agreed and the pair began gather the ingredients, and start to cook the spaghetti, Kenshin doing most of the more "difficult" steps (Spaghetti really isn't all the hard to make, but with Kaoru's amazing talent, she can't overcome even this simple feat. But refusing to give up her pride, she insisted that some of the steps to making good spaghetti were just simply difficult).

…………………………

"…and Battousai was there as well! Wait, you're the photographer of Battousai pictures, were you there?" Kaoru asked later after the dinner. Kaoru had ordered Kenshin to stay so they could talk about school and whatnot.

"Uh…yeah. I think I saw you there. You were with Takani Megumi, right?" Kenshin inquired. Of course he'd seen Kaoru when he stopped the burglar. His eyes were like Kaoru magnets and could always pick her out of a crowd, no matter how many people were there.

"Yeah, I was. Can I see your pictures?" Kaoru asked.

"Once they're done developing. Actually, I have to go grab the pictures now. I dropped them down at the photo shop after I took them," he told her, looking at his watch. Shit, he was supposed to have been down at the shop about an hour ago.

"Can I come along?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh…sure, Kaoru," Kenshin answered slowly and reluctantly. He never expected Kaoru would want to go and be seen with him anywhere. They both walked out of the house and started walking downtown to the photo shop.

…………………………

"Wow, the moon's so beautiful!" Kaoru said, looking up at the bright yellow orb in the night sky. She and Kenshin had just started walking back from the photo shop.

"It is," Kenshin agreed, lifting his violet eyes from the pictures he'd taken to look up at the moon shining bright against the dark expanse of the cloudless sky. He smiled up at it. Suddenly, he felt something grab the pictures from his hands. He turned to find Kaoru looking at the pictures innocently, though he saw a small mischievous smile on her face. He grinned at her.

"He's beautiful," Kaoru whispered quietly with reverence. Kenshin raised an eyebrow at that.

"Uh…who is, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, hesitantly, though he had a vague idea of who she was talking about, causing him to blush.

"Battousai," Kaoru breathed. She turned her head to look at Kenshin. "You know Battousai personally, don't you?" She questioned.

"Uh… Yeah. He's an old friend," Kenshin explained quietly and very hesitantly, heart racing.

"Yeah? Do I know him?" she asked; a grin on her face.

"Uh… No comment?" He replied sheepishly. She hit him on the head.

"Idiot," she scolded.

"Idiot?" he repeated.

"Yes. Idiot; I-D-I-O-T," Kaoru spelled out, smirking at him, an evil glint in her eyes.

"You're so nice, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin scoffed sarcastically.

"Yes, I am," Kaoru beamed. Then she became rigid, her eyes glaring at him. "I told you not to call me _Miss _Kaoru, KENSHIN!" She hated him calling her that. She started hitting him on the head with a stick she found.

Kenshin was cowering in fear, the stick hitting him painfully hard on his head. He brought his hands up to cover his head, though now his hands would be bruised and would hurt way too much and if anyone needed help saving, he wouldn't be able to handle his sakabatou as well as usual, so he decided to run for it.

"HEY!" Kaoru shouted, chasing after him, wildly waving the stick above her. Kenshin was just a few feet ahead of her so she just had to run just a bit faster. Suddenly, Kenshin stopped and pivoted around to face her.

"Kaoru, I think—" he began. Because of his abrupt halt, Kaoru managed to trip on an innocent rock that somehow managed to get on the sidewalk. She fell forward right into Kenshin's arm which he had reached out with as soon as he saw her trip over the rock. Because her fall was so unexpected, Kenshin fell backwards onto the sidewalk, Kaoru falling with him as well. As they landed on the sidewalk, Kaoru's lips landed on Kenshin's. Both of their eyes widened at the touch and the shock that went up both their spine when their lips touched. Kaoru jumped away from Kenshin as quickly as possible.

"Uh…" Kaoru began, blushing furiously.

"Oro…" Kenshin muttered dazedly.

……………………………

"That…that bastard!" Enishi sputtered vehemently, "Trying to hit on my girlfriend! He's so far below her on the social scale, he doesn't even deserve to be able to _look _at her, much less _kiss _her!" The white-haired man watching the pair seethed furiously.

"I'll get you back, Himura. For doing this and what you did today at McDonald's," he silently vowed to himself, threatening the unsuspecting redhead.

**A/N: **Oh, and as Rurouni Battousai, Kenshin does **NOT **wear a mask or anything to conceal his facial features. Okay, to clear some things you guys may have questions about. The cross-shaped scar: as the nerdy, high school boy, Kenshin hides the scar with, that's right, make-up while as Battousai, he shows the scar. He doesn't wear a mask to hide his face, because I thought that would look dumb: person in hakama and gi wearing a mask. Wouldn't people recognize him? No. Why? I'll give you guys examples of why: Sailor Moon- all they do to become the scouts is wear their lil uniform things after they like do their transformation thingy, no mask or anything besides the lil head bands. They even wear their _hair _the same way as in school, while Kenshin in school wears his hair in the low ponytail and as Battousai in the top knot. Example number two would be Tokyo Mew Mew- it's the same reason as for Sailor Moon. See, why it doesn't matter that he doesn't wear a mask?

And just so you know, Shishio will have no burns or nothing whatsoever. Kinda strange, but oh well! And yes, the man with the hostage was Gohei Hiruma.

Oh, sorry, I kinda went third person in the chapter! Sorry, though now I've decided only Kenshin will do first person POV and everything besides that will just be third person! I think I write things better third person, right?

Okay, the cooking part I did not elaborate on, but probably should have, because, well I myself don't know how to make spaghetti and will never, ever, EVER try to make it because well, I hate spaghetti (and like Kaoru, I suck at cooking:D). Why did I decide on them making spaghetti then? Because that was the first thing that came to mind!

**REVIEWERS: **

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **once again, you've managed to review first for this chapter! Ahaha. I hope this chapter had enough action:D thank you for reviewing!

**1kenshinlover: **your last guess was right! I'll give you a BIG pat on the back now! pat hope the pat wasn't too hard!  thanks for the review!

**Nilnil: **I forgot about him wearing glasses…whoops. Ahaha. I suppose he won't wear glasses at all (gosh, can you picture Kenshin wearing glasses…like coke bottle glasses or something…what a hilarious picture that brings up…). I mean, people can be a 'nerd' and not wear glasses and all, right? This chapter was funny? Really, okay, it was then (I dunno really…ahaha…) thank you for the review!

**Short Term Memory:** thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Your beta-ing skills are excellent! I thank you so much-es for offering! Thanks for an excellent job on beta-ing this chapter:D and thanks for reviewing…ahaha...n.n

**Khmer Moon Blossoms: **aha ha. You're funny.  Yes, you did mention that. Three times. Ahaha. But oh well! Thanks for the review!

**Ayuka: **Thanks! Heh. Hopefully it's getting better:D thank you for reviewing!


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, I no own-e Rurouni Kenshin or Spider-man:D

**A/N:** Okay, I think I'm going to do this fic in third person POV now, okay? I'm more used to doing it like that, so yeah!

And, FYI, I have taken out the prologue. I reread the whole fic and I realize how pointless the prologue was so I took it out. But, if anyone (this would be people who just began reading this) is interested in reading the prologue though, I can send it to you, though it truly is pointless.

Now, on with the chapter! Enjoy, minna-san!

**CHAPTER THREE**

The two broke apart as soon as their lips touched, and a deafening silence ensued

"Uh…" Kaoru managed utter out, breaking the silence and blushing furiously.

"Oro…" Kenshin squeaked.

"Oro?" Kaoru asked with a confused, yet amused look; blush quickly fading, "What kind of word is that? It's cute though," Kaoru commented on Kenshin's peculiar little word, "Um…about what just happened… sorry. But you already know what a klutz I am." Kaoru said with a light smile.

"I-it's okay," Kenshin stammered, "No harm done!" An awkward silence fell over the two.

A few minutes later, it was again Kaoru who broke the silence. "Oh, look at the time! We should hurry back home, it's getting late," she chirped with palpable false enthusiasm. Kenshin nodded his head, agreeing

"Yes, let's hurry, Miss Kaoru," he said absentmindedly. He then realized his mistake when Kaoru loomed over him, turning her enraged eyes at him.

"Ken. Shin," Kaoru said, her arms akimbo. "_What _did you call me?" It seemed the two had forgotten all about the accidental kiss because soon all anyone could hear in the vicinity was the fierce yells of a girl and the occasional squeak of fear from a boy, followed with prevalent sounds of crashing.

…………………..

"I am _so _sorry. I didn't mean to do this, Kenshin! Please forgive me!" Kaoru cried later in regret. Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting on the back porch of Kaoru's house, Kaoru bandaging Kenshin's injured left arm to stanch the blood flowing out of his wound.

An accidental vicious attack from Kaoru's earlier onslaught had caused Kenshin to fall over, and land on a large and very sharp piece of glass, cutting a huge gash on his left arm. This landed the pair on Kaoru's back porch, Kaoru apologizing fervently and Kenshin shaking his head, telling 'Miss Kaoru' not to apologize so much. Thus, another vehement attack from Kaoru commenced and landed Kenshin with another injury. Vicious cycle continued on.

Presently, we're at where Kaoru is apologizing fervently and Kenshin had wisely refrained from adding the honorable title to Kaoru's name, so the cycle has conclusively discontinued.

"Please forgive me, Kenshin! Do they hurt? Do you need more medicine?" Kaoru asked solicitously.

"Kaoru, really, it's okay. You didn't mean to throw me into the fence or land me into the recycling bin; or into the jaws of your neighbor's pit bull, so please stop apologizing," Kenshin assured her politely.

"B-but," Kaoru sputtered, tears evident in her eyes, "I feel so bad!" She burst into contrite tears.

And of course, the red head did _not _know how to handle the girl's sudden flood of tears. He sat next to her tentatively, awkwardly rubbing her back in an attempt to placate her.

"K- Kaoru. Please, you needn't cry!" Kenshin said after not saying anything for a few minutes. Kaoru's abundant tears began to recede slightly; eventually, she calmed down, and was able to recompose herself.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, for acting this way. I don't know why I'm acting like this. You've only gotten a few cuts and bruises," Kaoru whispered apologetically, laughing at herself.

"Must be that time of month," Kenshin muttered quietly to himself. Unfortunately, Kaoru heard him, seeing as she was sitting right next to him.

THUMP!

"M- Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin spluttered, "What-What was that for?"

"I can't believe you said that, Kenshin!" Kaoru seethed. Kenshin stared at her with wide innocent amethyst eyes. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Hmm?" he simply questioned, and earned him another meeting with the ground.

……………………

"Really, you should have gone home hours ago; I should have been asleep hours ago," Kaoru whispered. She and Kenshin were still on Kaoru's back porch, but instead of Kaoru repeatedly hitting Kenshin, they were both sitting, leaning backwards against the house, talking without a care for the world. The two were sitting intimately close together, with Kaoru's head leaning on top of Kenshin's shoulder while Kenshin rested his cheek atop Kaoru's head.

"Naw. It's okay. I don't need much sleep anyways," Kenshin replied with a small (rurouni) smile.

"Okay then," Kaoru said, "I forgot what we were just talking about."

"Ditto," Kenshin replied sheepishly, "New topic." Kaoru nodded her head in compliance.

"Will you ever let me meet Battousai… in person, face to face?" Kaoru asked. She felt Kenshin tense at her particular question. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with a worried face.

"Did I say something wrong, Kenshin? I-I take the question back if it bothers you that much," Kaoru said. Kenshin shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to react like that. The question…startled me, that's all," Kenshin replied, "It's okay that you asked; I don't mind at all. And I-I possibly could arrange a meeting for you with Battousai." Kenshin reluctantly told her.

"Really!" Kaoru cried out excitedly, eyes wide with excitement and a wide grin on her bright face. Kenshin noticed how happy she'd gotten when he said that and decided that he'd allow her to meet him tonight. He nodded at her.

"How about now?" he asked, very hesitantly. Kaoru's eyes considerably widened at his suggestion.

"Are you for real?" she asked in awe, "B-but, I don't want to bother him! Do you know how late it is? He needs sleep so that he can go rescue people!" Kenshin laughed lightly at her frenzied state.

"It's okay, really Kaoru," Kenshin said, attempting to ease her anxious state, "I'll go call him up right now." He got up to walk over to his house.

"Wait! Why don't you just use my phone? You wouldn't want to wake your uncle!" Kaoru said.

"He has caller ID. Wouldn't want to call him with a number he doesn't recognize," Kenshin told her, fabricating yet another excuse to tell her.

"Ah. You're right. Okay then," Kaoru agreed and Kenshin left to his house. In all actuality, he climbed up to the window and swiftly crawled into his room, realizing that waking his uncle up at this hour could mean he wouldn't be able to get out again.

"Didn't know he could do that," Kaoru murmured to herself, and waited for Kenshin to return, excited that she'd be able to meet famous Battousai.

As she waited, she pondered over the relationship between Kenshin and Battousai. How had the two become friends? Did he go to school or was he a friend that was older and was done with school? There were so many questions with no answers that filled her head that she didn't realize how much time had passed while she was in pensive thought. Suddenly, she felt an odd and mysterious presence behind her.

"Hello, Kamiya Kaoru," a deep, masculine voice whispered huskily behind her into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

**A/N:** How was that? That wasn't such a bad place to end it, was it? Hmm… -thoughtful look- Pretty short, but oh well! Actually, there was another part to it (the whole Battousai/Kaoru scene), but I was evil and took it out (Evil cackle inserted here. Goes on for about a minute or two)! But really, it wasn't _that _bad of a place to end. But maybe I should have dadded the whole Battousai/Kaoru scene. -thinks- Ohmigosh. And sadly, I might not be able to update this for awhile (if anyone reads my profile, they'll know why). But, if I get enough reviews asking for the next installment, I _might _be nice and be able to get the next chapter out soon. That means REVIEW all you people who read this and don't review (dude, that sounded mean. Sorry!)!

FYI, this chapter was totally like, probably not good. Actually, I wasn't even going to write what happened after the accidental kiss, but decided, wtf. Originally, this chapter began with Enishi tackling our oro-chan into a death hold, but ended up putting it on hold for probably the chapter after the next. Ahaha. But you guys probably didn't want to know that because it's pointless.

Dude. This fic is becoming more not-Spider-Man-ish. Sheesh. If I continue writing like this, I'll forget to even add anymore Battousai-saves-people scenes and just write about the Ken/Kao relationship, which is totally _not _supposed to happen. Ahaha. Dude, does anyone actually read my a/ns this far? I write pretty long a/ns and I doubt anyone reads them all the way through.

Wondering, am I not a descriptive enough person? Do I write enough descriptions on stuff or do you guys think I don't elaborate enough? I've been told (by reviewers and others) that my fics are very elaborate-less and that I go through things to quickly. Do you guys agree? Really, people should tell me this more (I've only had a few people point this out actually) so I can try to get more details in.

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**El Capitan:** The red hair? Ahaha. Well, ah…hmm. Never crossed my mind about his trademark red hair. Oh well! It's called dyed hair? I dunno! But as said in the A/N, about the Sailor Moon/ Tokyo Mew Mew stuff…yeah. I suppose that should cover the red hair thing still. Kinda. Oh well, I'll just make the people of Tokyo really ignorant to the fact that a student at a high school has similar hair coloring to Rurouni Battousai. Thank you for the review! thanks for pointing out the hair!

**1kenshinlover:** hmm… about the Enishi thing, I dunno. I don't know how I'd make him 'accidentally' hurt him. I'll try it though and if I can't find a place for it, sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ayuka:** Yeaps. N/p bout clearing the stuff out. I was going to explain it in earlier chapters, but it slipped my mind:D thank you (for reviewing…ahaha)!

**Half-breed-demon-fox:** glad you liked the action. Ahaha. :D thanks for the review!

**Aravynn:** Your theory is plausible, yes. :D Course I never thought it out like that, but yeah (I'm too lazy to do that kind of thinking…ahaha). Glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!

**Innocent Battousai:** Yes, I'm a fan of both as well, as anyone can see! Though it's really sad that I can't frickin remember what important things happened in the first movie (wanna help and refresh my memories about what the first movie was about?)! I haven't seen the first one in the longest time! sniff oh well! thanks, I think I do third person better than first person, wouldn't you agree? That's why I switched it. Well, at least I'm glad I found a reviewer who can't cook as well:D thanks for reviewing!

**NamelessHeretic:** Yeah, Hiko is his uncle (sorry. Never said that before…) well, I don't really know if I want to do that. I might, I might not. It just all depends. Thanks for your review!

**Triste1:** Aha. You read my other fic, _Silent Trust_, if I remember correctly that is (though if I have the wrong person, sorry). And you gave me very helpful constructive criticism with that fic. Wondering, are my characters portrayed better here or are they still two-dimensional-like? Are my situations done any better? You probably could care less about these things, so no answers are necessary! I'm just wondering because I've been trying to make my characters and situationsmore believable and all, but I dunno! Ahaha. Thanks for the review.

And thank you to everyone who reads this, but doesn't review. And thanks to those who has my fic on story alert and favorites, though I'd really appreciate it if you do put my fic on favorites or alert, at least leave one review so I know how you think my fic is (I hope this doesn't like get anyone mad or anything that I'm asking! Wouldn't want to offend the people, right?).

Thanks again, guys! Atoots!


End file.
